Fates second chance
by NatNatWriter
Summary: Bella is returning to Forks at 18 to be with Charlie, but what happens when she meets a certain wolf who has been rejected by his imprint? This is an imprint story with a twist.
1. Home

Prologue

In the darkness a I sat, both physically and metaphorically. In reality I sat almost unmoving surrounded by beer cans trying to drown out then pain. But I couldn't. Alcohol didn't affect me like it once did, so I still felt a unbearable stabbing sensation in my heart. In my mind I sat in its dark recesses. So far back that only a string connected me to the physical world. It was a small slither of awareness that was getting smaller and smaller day by day.

The pain of losing the one you love is unbearable, only those who suffered by through it would understand my pain. The pain of having your heart ripped out. The agony of rejection. The torture of seeing your reason for living with another. To know that they thought you would never be good enough for them. Now that is the real pain.

Why did the fates have to be so cruel? Why did I have a mate that would not love me? Why was I not supposed to have the love Sam and Emily had?

Was I that bad of a person that the fates had destined me to be forever miserable? Probably. I know my past mistakes, but isn't that what they were 'past mistakes'. Such as in the past I was... Well, an ass, a player... I messed with a girls heart only to break when i was finished. But didn't everyone deserve happiness? I guess not.

Now I spend both my human and wolf days in my own personal hell. There I drown my self in anguish and self pity. And who could blame me? After all I, Paul Lahote, was rejected by my imprint. My soul mate. My other half.

And it hurt. It hurt so much that I could die from the pain and that is what I want. To die. To end this miserable thing they call life.

That is... Until I met her.

She became my reason to live. She kept me tethered to the earth. She has my heart. She is my second and final chance and I am not going to loose her.

My second imprint.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

On my 18th birthday, after I graduated from school, I decided that I would go to a college in Washington, Seattle. I had many reasons for this choice but the main one was my dad, Charlie Swan. I hadn't seen him in so long and I realised just how much I regret it now.

You see, my friend Natalie is in the exact some situation as me. He mother and father were divorced , but there is one difference her father was now dead. She never spent much time with him and now he was gone. The truth is that you never miss something until you found out that it is gone for good. Natalie now has to love with her regret and I am now at the realisation that that could have been me. That could have been my father who had died without knowing his daughter loved him.

I didn't want that, so while studying in Seattle I am going to take every chance I can to see him. He was after all my father. No matter how much I loved Phil, he could never fill that gap. You know, that small gap in your heart that longs for your true father to fill. Yeah, that's the one.

Renee didn't seem too happy with the idea. I didn't know why she was so against me seeing my father but I was eighteen. She couldn't tell me what to do, I was an adult free to make my own decisions in life.

So here I am. On a plane towards Seattle, where my dear would pick me up. I didn't know if I was excited or terrified- maybe it was somewhere in between. As the plane landed, I quickly tried to get out of the stuffy plane but of course everyone else had the same idea.

When I finally got off the plane my eyes searched the crowds trying to find that barely familiar face I saw in my memories and in some photos. For a second I felt a spike of fear. Maybe he wasn't here? What if he forgot? What if he changed his mind and didn't want me here?

However my fears were idiotic. In my panic I searched the crowds again and thankfully saw the familiar face standing beside his police cruiser. That was him, I though as a smile spilt my face.

"Dad!" I shouted through the many voices, causing people to look in my direction. Then I took off running desastously towards him. He was older than I remembered, I thought increasing my guilt for not seeing him sooner.

"Bella, good to see you kid." He said, pulling me into an awkward on armed hug.

"I'm not a kid anymore." I retorted.

"Bella, you're my daughter. You will be a kid in my eyes until the day I die." He smiled.

I returned his smile warily and muttered, "Fine, just don't do that any time soon."

"What did you say?" Charlie asked as he loaded my things into his car.

"Nothing." I called and jumped into the passenger side seat.

On the ride to Charlie's I was determined to make up for lost time. This meant asking a lot of questions. I asked anything and everything from favourite colour to favourite foot and hobbies. But it was obvious that Charlie wasn't much of a conversationalist because it wasn't too long until then questions dried out of the lack of informative answers.

It didn't take long for me to settle into the small town and it appeared as if even one knew me before I came to Forks. For example, when I walked down the street the other day, people would stop me and say "hi I'm ..., you Isabella swan right? The chiefs daughter." And of course my respond would usual be along the lines of "yeah, but call me Bella."

Today was hot and dry, an amazing contrast for the typical Forks weather. So I had decided that a trip to first beach would be good. I would lie in the sun and bathe in its heat, then when I got too hot I would envelop myself in the cool ocean water. At least that was the plan.

However, as I drove leisurely to the beach a loud masculine shout ripped through my peace.

"Paul get you ass out of this house, NOW! You can't do this anymore. You're driving us all crazy." Deep down, that voice rang with some hint of familiarity. I knew him. I knew, I knew him. But I couldn't remember.

I stopped my car and jumped out, following the shouting. "Paul, you can't let my bitch of a sister destroy you. What happened to falling in love was for pussies." I voice continued to shout.

"Don't call her that. Shut up!" Another voice growl and I felt my heart leap at the raw pain that was evident. I felt the sudden need to see both of their faces. I wanted to know the familiar stranger and the heartbroken man.

As I got to the house the shouting had most definitely came from, I gasped. "Jacob. Jacob Black." The tall muscular man turned in the doorway to fully face me. Jacob had certainly grown. Bella looked at his tanned, toned chest, he certainly had indeed.

"Bella!" He shouted with a huge smile on his face.

So... What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?

If you think I should continue please review because that is what I will be going by.


	2. The Pack

**Hey, as you guys have noticed Bella is a bit OC. However I believe that Paul's mate should be tough enough to put up with him, so the weak Bella in the movies and books won't make an appearance.**

**Also, I want to thank my reviewers. This is my fourth fan fiction and I have never had such an enthusiastic response from my writing.**

"Jake, what are you doing? I heard shouting." I asked when I had made my way to him. As I stood beside him, o suddenly realised how much he really had grown. I mean there is big and then their is huge. Jacob, for a sixteen year old, was huge.

"Oh... That... I was just trying to knock so sense into Paul. He, he has been through a tough time." Jacob mattered vaguely, as if he was dancing around the point. I just shrugged it off- after all it was none of my business.

"Oh..." I replied lamely.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm staying with Charlie while I take some courses at Seattle college..." I started.

"No, I mean here. In La Push."

"Its sunny Jacob. I am going to the beach. You can come if you want... And Paul if he's up for it..." Again I trailed off.

"Sure I'm up for it but I doubt Paul is going to go anywhere." Jake said with a sigh of defeat.

"How long has he been... Depressed?" I asked, not sure which word to use. I mean there are lots. Reclusive. Isolated. Unsocial. And so on.

"About four months now. Everyone has tried to... You know, pull him back to reality but he doesn't seem to have a will to live anymore." Jacob looked so sad and hopeless. It was as if he didn't expect Paul to get up again. In fact it almost felt like Jacob was waiting for him to die.

At that thought, I felt my heart constrict with unrecognisable pain and make it beat rapidly in my chest. For some reason the thought of Paul dying hurt , like hell.

"Well let's go then." Jacob cheered suddenly.

"What?" I asked not understanding what he was talking about. My mind was still focused on Paul.

"To the beach, let's go." He said, graving my hand and dragging me away from Paul's house without a second thought for the grief-stricken man inside.

"Okay." I said half-heartedly, still glancing about at the house behind me. I didn't realise it before, but it was a beautiful house. It was big and gave off a very welcoming, homely vibe to it.

When me and Jacob got to the beach there was countless Quileutes who were also planning on spending their day playing around in the sun.

"Jacob!" Someone from a large group of people called. There were four men, two woman and a child- all of them were obviously native with their dark skin.

"Hey guys." Jacob shouted and began jogging over to them. I, on the other hand, walked hesitantly behind him.

When I made it to Jacobs side, he was already laughing and joking with the men. "Oh, guys this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Sam Uley and his fiancé, Emily." He pointed to a tall, dark man who had his arm around a beautiful woman. "Jared Cameron and his girlfriend, Kim." Jake pointed towards two teenagers who also held either other in their arms. "Quil Ateara and Emily's niece, Claire. And Embry Call." He finished.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled, ducking my head slightly when they greeted me in a similar way.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you? I mean I don't want to intrude." I asked cautiously.

"No, Bella. You are welcome to join us whenever you want." Sam's gruff voice answered and he smiled warmly at me. I smiled back.

"Alright!" The boys hollered and howled like dogs before they went running into the water. I couldn't help but laugh as Embry pushed Quil into the sand before he managed to dive into the water.

"I know, they are lunatics." Kim commented from behind me.

I turned and smiled at her, "There boys. What do you expect?"

"True." She smiled back. "Come and join me and Emily. We're going to sunbath."

I nodded and reached for my towel before making my way over to the girls. After I lay my towel down, I stripped off my clothes and lay in the sun wearing nothing but my two piece swim suit.

Jacob's POV

As the girls sunbathed, I felt Sam pull me aside. "Did you imprint on her?" He whispered.

I choked and felt my eyes widen, "What? No. Why would you think that?"

"It is just... Don't you feel it Jacob?" He said, confused. "She important. As soon as I saw her, I felt the need to protect her. But it's not like with Emily. More like how I feel towards Kim and Claire. Don't you feel it?"

I could speak, so I nodded. And it was true. I felt it. The urge to protect was so compelling. Sam was right, she was like me sister. I need to look out for her. The wolf in me demanded so. She was important to the pack- how? I don't know but she is.

"So, what do you think it means?" I asked.

"I don't know. Either Embry imprints on her or maybe someone else is going to change..." Sam muttered.

"What! No, no one else can change." I shouted outraged. No one deserved this life. It was more of a curse than a blessing. After all, we had to keep control of our emotions to the point where it drives us crazy, with the pack mind we had absolutely no privacy and we are never aloud to leave La Push (so college was not an option unless you took online classes, which you didn't have time for because you are constantly on patrol or sleeping). Yeah, being a werewolf sucked.

The only good thing was our imprints. They were our peace, our homes. They made us feel almost normal again. They were our over half's, our soul mates, and every wolf desired one.

That is except Paul. He never wanted someone to be tied to. He said it was because he didn't want to turn into a pussy like Sam, Jared and Quil but we've been in his head. We know the real reason. Paul didn't want to get hurt. Paul truly believed that if he gave his heart to someone, then he was allowing them to break it.

However Paul did imprint and, just like he believed, she broke his heart. My own cruel, selfish, sister broke my pack brothers heart. And now, now there is nothing left to live for. Everyone knows that it is only a matter of time before he dies of a broken heart.

"I feel the same way Jacob, but if it happens then we can't stop it. We will just have to keep an eye on Bella until a wolf has claimed her."

I gave a nod and made my way back to were the girls were. I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open as I looked at Bella. She was wearing a revealing golden brown bikini- even if I thought of he as a sister, I was still a man and god did she look sexy.

From behind me Quil wolf whispered and shouted, "Damn Bella." Which Bella replied with a snort as she flipped him off.

"That is rude Bella." Quil mock scolded, in a fake female voice.

"Do I look like I care, Quil." Bella mimicked.

In seconds Quil had a shrieking Bella in his arms. As he began walking do the beach he said, "Now Bella, there is no need to be mean."

"Quil, what are you doing put me down right now? Put. Me. Down." She shouted at the top of her lungs while the rest of us laughed.

"Okay." Quil said as he came to a stop at the waters edge.

I imagined Bella's eyes widen in realisation, before she said, "Now Quil. Don't you..." But the rest of her sentence was cut off as she was thrown into the water with a scream.

Seconds later Bella come up to the surface coughing and spluttering. As she slowly walked out of the water she glared deadly at Quil, who laughed hysterically at her. He was clutching his sides, bent over with tears running down his face.

Then, suddenly, Bella kicked him in the butt sending the shocked werewolf flying face first into the wet sand. This, of course, increased everyone's laughter tenfold.


	3. What is this feeling?

BPOV

That day when I got home, I came to the conclusion that I was going to help Paul. I wasn't going to be like Jacob who just shouted at him and wait for Paul to die. No, I just couldn't.

There was something about him. This strange connection. It was as if some invisible force wanted me to help him. As crazy as that sounds, I felt the pull to him.

As I lay in bed I eventually allowed myself to fall into the darkness of unconsciousness.

The next day, I woke up with a game plan on how I would help Paul. As I got out of bed, showered and dressed, I sped down the stairs. Charlie had already gone to work. The house was empty, so I began.

First I needed to cook something because, it was obvious by the way Jacob described him that, Paul wasn't eating? Then I decided to pack small things (mainly cleaning supplies).

Finally, with all my preparation, I was ready. Or at least that was what I thought until I came face to face with the large, brown oak door. I stood there hesitating. What if he doesn't want her here? What if he doesn't answer? What if he wasn't home? Then I realised. Of course he isn't going to want her here, he is probably to busy drinking his sorrows away. There is a high probability that he won't answer because he is either to drunk to get up or to closed off from the world to bother with such a mundane thing as opening a door. Lastly, there is no reason why he wouldn't be home, especially if he hasn't left the house in a while.

Eventually, I just decided to knock. Three long, consecutive, loud knocks that left her knuckles aching afterwards. "Paul! Its Bella Swan, I'm coming in." I shouted through the thick door when after a few minutes there was no answer.

I pulled down the handle and pushed open the stiff down, only to be met with the bitter smell of beer. It hung thickly in the air, chocking me. The intoxicating smell of it repulsed me. Such I was up for getting drunk at home every now and then, but this... This was layer upon layer, stink upon stink of alcohol that Paul had no doubt been consuming ever since his heart was torn in two.

Glancing around, I saw darkness. The curtains were closed and the amount of dust in the air made me cringe. Tue fact that she could see the dust in the air was bad enough. Then my eyes were drawn to the man sitting perched again the furthest wall. His legs were sprolled hazardously on the floor. On either side of him were two steadily growing towers of beer cans.

Sighing, I ripped open the curtains and was awarded by Paul sneering, "Fuck! What the hell are you doing? Close the damn curtains."

"No, I am not closing 'the damn curtains', as you so politely put it. And what the fuck do you think I am doing? I am going to drag your sorry ass out of whatever hole you got yourself into..." I would have continued my rant but my anger was fading. That and I breathed in a pretty ghastly lungful of air. Thus making me choke on my words.

"Jesus this place stinks." I exclaimed as I through open the window.

"Get the hell out of my house." Paul shouted, causing me to wince at the harshness of his words.

"I will in my own time. Just sit there and feel sorry for yourself. I am not letting this beautiful house waste away along with you. In fact, if you die I might buy the place." I shouted back and the man before me only grunted in reply. All throughout this. Exchange he never looked at me, not even on fleeting glance.

After that conversation, we ignored each other. Paul continued with his pity party, drinking beer after beer. I began walking after the house opening windows. When I got to the upstairs corridor, I spotted a hole, about the size of fist, in the wall beside the master bedroom. As I stood there I traced the edges with my finger, wondering how someone could betray and anger a person so much that they managed to put their fist through the wall.

Then I shook my head. There was not point in hanging onto the past, especially if it was that painful.

I went back downstairs and decided I would start cleaning the kitchen. After all it was worse than the living room. It was littered with empty soup cans, wrappers, long past its expire date food. Sighing, I shook my head. Who could anyone love like this? If I was as depressed as him, would I let myself waste away? I think that if I hadn't see this sight, of Paul defeated and torn down, I might have. However now if that ever happens to me, I have new motivation.

There was no way in hell that she was going to isolate myself like this. And there was no way in hell she was going to let Paul do that to himself either.

It wasn't long before I feel into a routine. I would spend my mornings and afternoons with Paul or cleaning Paul's house. Just to make sure he was a live for another day. Then in the evenings I would go home and spend time with Charlie, cooking our dinner and watching a sport that I didn't quite understand, but as long as I spent time with him it didn't matter what I did.

PPOV

Bella came over my house everyday. With the windows open and her constant presence , Rachel's scent had become nothing but a memory. I cursed my imprint because, even though she rejected me, I could still feel her. I felt when she was happy, sad or angry. Heck, I felt every time she was intimate with her 'lover' and it drove me and my wolf absolutely crazy. To feel what she feels and know that I cannot help her, to feel what she feels and no that I wasn't the one to make her feel that way.

"She's coming." My wolf perked up a bit. Bella always did that, even on the first day she came after hearing Jacob. She made everything slightly better. Every time she was within range, I became aware for her. It was an involuntary reaction. I wanted to sit and drink my sorrows away with beer but my wolf refused to. At least, it started to refuse to when we met Bella.

I didn't understand why she had made it her job to become my personal house keeper and babysitter, but her presence numbed the pain, even if it was a little. She made this life, just that much more bearable.

"You better have eaten." Came Bella's sooth, slightly irritated voice. Everyday she would!d make me food and everyday if I didn't eat it she would give me an earful. It wasn't the food she cooked was bad, I just couldn't taste it. To me it tasted like ash, dry and smoky. Everything was dry and smoky. Beer was the only thing that held any real flavour.

"Of course, I did, woman." I grumbled. Wanting nothing more than for her to shut up. It took a lot for a werewolf to get drunk but I have months of alcohol in my system accompanied by two weeks of food.

"Good." She cheered and my heart spluttered. What was that? Did my heart just skip a beat because Bella is happy? No, I snorted to myself. It's just the beer doing its job. "I brought breakfast."

I knew that she was smiling triumphantly at me and it suddenly made me curious. Every since Rachel left, my eyes had stayed focused on either the floor or the beer can in front of me. However, now I felt the desire to look up. To look at the person who has started to ease my pain. What did she look like? Was she pretty? Ugly? What were her eyes like? I could almost imagine them sparkling with life. Judging from her voice she was young but I could really tell.

I wanted to know what she looked like. I needed to know. So I did.

I slowly lifted my eyes from the floor and pulled them towards her face. I was right, she was grinning at me. I felt the need to smile back at her but I couldn't. The muscles in my face have been long since abandoned. I don't even know if I remembered how to smile a true, genuine smile.

Then I looked into her eyes. SNAP! I suddenly felt a cord break from Rachel and attach itself to Bella. She mattered that little bit more. Such Rachel was still my most important person but something in me said that I needed Bella with me... And who was I to reject it.

I didn't understand what was happening. What was this feeling? My world was no longer completely centred around Rachel Black. No, a small part of my world held Bella. Beautiful Bella with long, wavy, mahogany hair and chocolate brown, doe-like eyes.

Then she turned her back on me and walked into the kitchen. I followed her movements and listened to the clattering of plates as Bella dished out the food. The smell of bacon, sausage and eyes filled the air and my stomach growled, announcing its hunger.

Bella walked back in, placing a plate beside me as she sat down in front of me. It was a routine of hers. Whenever she brought breakfast, she would just sit there and scowl at me until I began to be. Usually I just sat there staring blankly at the floor ignore her, but now I actually was hungry.

I picked up the fork, feeling her eyes on me, and shovelled the first bit of eggs into my mouth. There was still no flavour to them, Rachel took the flavours with her, but the fact the I was hungry was miracle on its own.

As I went for another piece of food, I looked up and watch Bella as she began to eat herself. What was this feeling?


	4. Slowly breaking

**BPOV**

I had been going to Paul's house for two weeks and still he need looked up from his beer bottle. Sometimes, I talked to him. He never really talked back much, and when he didn't it made me feel self-conscious (who wouldn't it was almost exactly like talking to yourself), but when he did his voice would make my heart skip a beat. It was a ridiculous thing really, a ridiculous thought. My heart just skipping a beat at the sound of a man husky voice, yet it did and in some way it annoyed the hell out of me.

Yesterday was the first day he looked at me and when he did, I thought I saw hope in those browns orbs of his. It was a small shimmer in the shadows but I saw it. Hope. It was the one thing he needed because if a person still had hope then there was no reason to give up. As long as he had hope, he wouldn't waste away. From then on Paul had eaten more but I could tell he wasn't into it. It was almost as if he was eating to appease me, not himself. I didn't really care. He was eating and that was a start.

Today was like no other day, raining and I was following the same routing, except it wasn't just me who went to visit Paul.

When I got to the house, Paul's door was wide open and voices argued with one another. Paul's husky voice clashed with another strong, throaty voice. At first I couldn't hear what they were saying but as I got closer I did.

"Paul we need you, you are our best fighter." An unknown authoritative voice spoke. It seemed familiar somehow, like I had heard it in passing or something.

"No, Sam. I am no longer at peace with that half of me. It would be stupid and dangerous. I can't control him anymore. I can't even feel him like I use to." Paul answered and then he paused. "She's here." I couldn't help the tingle of delight when I heard the excitement in his voice. He probably didn't mean to sound excited but it was clearly evident in his tone.

"Who?" The voice, Sam, asked mystified at Paul's sudden change in behavior. Sam probably thought Paul was bipolar. One minute he was shouting and arguing with him and the next he was excited.

I continued to walk into view of the two very large men as Paul breathed my name, "Bella." It was barely audible but I heard it and it sent a shiver down my spine. The way he said it was like my name was a whispered promise, the name of an angel. However I didn't know if I could live up to the expectation. I was no angel.

As Paul said my name, Sam turned around and I saw him. He had long, rounded muscles, copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. He looked around six foot six and wore no shirt. Also, he had a large tattoo, similar to Paul's on his upper right arm. Then I realized Sam was one of the guys I had met on the beach with Jacob.

Sam looked at me calculatingly as if he was judging whether or not I could be trusted and I did the same. However, when he finally came to a conclusion, I didn't know whether he had deemed me worthy or not.

"Hi, i don't know if you remember me but... I'm Isabella Swan, but I perfect to be called Bella." I said.

"I remember you, Bella." Sam said to me.

Paul looked between the two of us and said, "How do you two know each other?"

"We met on the beach the first day I was around here. You know... With Jacob." I told him and Paul nodded his understanding, but continued to frown.

"If you don't mind me asking, Bella, but why are you here?" Sam inquired, forcing me to turn and face him. I could tell that he was genuinely confused by my being in Paul's home.

"Well I heard about Paul from Jacob and decided that I would try to whip his sorry ass into shape. You guys weren't doing any good, so I decided to take a shot out of it." I told him with confidence then realized that I had just told them that the were pathetic and incapable of helping his friend. "No offence or anything."

"None taken." Sam smiled slightly. "You're right, you have obviously been more help than we have." He lifted both his arms up and gestured around the clean, none-beer smelling room.

"Well, actually me helping the house was unwilling on Paul's part." I smiled shyly.

Paul snorted, "Yeah, I think I remember her saying something along the lines of: if I died then she might buy the house and, if that happens, she doesn't want the place to waste away with me. This, of course, was after she walked into my house without being invited and blinded me!"

This time it was my turn to snort in a very unladylike manner. "And if I remember correctly you responded with a very colorful reply."

"Yeah and you told me my place stinks."

"Damn straight." I gave a strong single nod.

Sam chuckled at that at our bantering.

"I have lots of breakfast if you want to join us, Sam?" I asked him because, well, it is polite to ask people to join you in eating the food you brought. In my opinion, I think they should go and get their own food, I have absolutely no idea why it is seen as polite.

"No, thank you. Emily is probably waiting for me." He said before making his way to the door.

"Okey-dokey." I said and then Sam was gone. I fingered the plastic bag as I listened to make sure that he was gone, but I hear no car start or no crunching of gravel as he walked down the car park. I frowned.

"He's gone." Paul told me breaking the unintentional silence I had formed. His voice made me jump and I spun around to face him. "Sam doesn't bother taking the car, he prefers to jog here through the woods."

My eyebrows furrowed and my frown deepened. "I was told that the woods were dangerous. Why would he..."

"The woods are dangerous, so never go in there." Paul interrupted me. "As for Sam , he will be fine."

Something about this conversation told me that there was a secret behind the dangers of the woods. I was curious , anyone would be, but I'm not stupid so I decided to let the subject drop for now.

I lifted the bag up and said cheerfully, "Breakfast?" Paul only nodded and smiled. When he did I took in his facial features. Paul's smooth copper colored face was now covered with a shaggy, thick mustache and beard, which he had obviously been growing for quiet some time. His black hair that was once glossy and wild was now greasy and flat. Paul needed a shower.

"Good, then go take a shower." I ordered him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want the smell of fresh air to be replaced with sweat. Now go or no breakfast." With a stomp of my foot, Paul, for the first time, begrudgingly got up off the floor and shuffled away toward the bathroom.

As he did I began walking towards the kitchen. However when I lifted my foot to walk instead of moving forward I was falling. I had managed, successfully, to hide my clumsy side from Paul until now. The truth is my middle name is clumsy. Give me flat surfaces, parked cars and blunt objects and I guarantee you that I will trip on it, walk into it and slice myself with it.

As I was waiting for the inevitable pain, I felt warm hands wrap around my wrist and I look up to see Paul gazing down at me. For a moment I was entrapped by those chocolate brown eyes and for that moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

But it was wrong. He was still grieving over loosing the person that he loved. It was wrong. I needed to help him, not drag him down. And I know I will drag him down with this weight I bare on my shoulders. No, this was my burden to carry not his.

So I told him, firmly yet playfully, "Shower, now."

He sighed then release his arms from around my waist, before making him way to the bathroom once more.

**PPOV**

It happened again. That strange feeling for a connection being broken from Rachel and attached to Bella. What was it? The second I touched her I felt it break off with a sharp snap. Was it something I was doing? Was it something Bella was doing? Or was it Rachel? Either way I kind of know what is happening now. My imprint with Rachel is breaking.

It wasn't long after the second 'cable' had snapped did I realize that I couldn't feel her as intensely as before. I could no longer feel when Rachel was touched by another man or at least it didn't rip me apart when she did.

Now that that pain had receded slightly my wolf had slowly began to surface. It was there, I could feel it on the edge of my awareness.

I could smell bacon, eggs and toast being made by Bella downstairs. I could hear the rhythmic sound for her heartbeat and the calming whoosh every time she let out a breath.

Everything about the woman downstairs interested me and to some extent my wolf. Even how her eyes darkened as if a shadow was cast over her soul. I wanted to know what caused that shadow? How could I fix it? Help her? But I knew that if I asked her she would close herself off from me. I didn't want that.

Me and my wolf still grieved for the loss of our promised mate. Our partner that would be forever ours but fate played us. Our mate was never just ours and it hurt. To be cheated out of something that should be yours. Rachel she saw me as hers but she never saw her as mine. She saw her as everyone's.

Fate was really unfair sometimes.

I got out of the shower and pulled on some clothes. As I jogged down the stairs a feeling welled up inside me. It felt like this was where I belonged. For the first time in a while I felt content with what I was doing.

And what I was doing was having breakfast with the woman that, I have no doubt, would save me.

I wasn't there yet. The food still tasted bland to me, the hole in my heart was still there and I was still connected to her soul, but I knew that one day I would taste the greasy, saltiness of bacon and the creaminess of an egg yolk. One day the hole in my heart would be healed and nothing more than a painful memory. One day my soul will split from hers. And I found myself looking forward to that day.


	5. Authors note

**Hey, sorry this isn't an update. I feel really back for not writing anything for a while now, but, truth be told, I have an very extreme case of writers block. I don't know what to write for the next chapter! As you can imagine, this frustrates me to no end, so I suppose I have a small request to you, my readers.**

**Where do you want this story to lead? What do you want to happen next? **

**At one point I am going to bring Rachel into the story, however I don't want to do that just yet. So please, if you have any ideas tell me. Even if you think they are not good send them- inspiration is something I really need right now.**

**Thank you for being patient with me and for sending your ideas.**


	6. Getting out

**Chapter 5**

**Paul's POV**

"Up!" Bella suddenly said, shocking me.

I lifted my head to see Bella hovering above me, her shadow casting over my body. The look on her face was eerily serious, something Paul had barely seen and didn't really like. Bella hardly ever acted this way.

"What?" Came my reply.

"Up! Now!" Bella said even more seriously, if that was even possible.

"Why?"

"I am going to get you out of this dump."

I just frowned at her answer. What did she want? He had allowed her to come into his house everyday, he allowed himself to eat her food and he even showered for her. What more could she possible want? "Out?" I asked, unsure whether or not if I wanted to know the answer. She had probably given up on him, sick of his moping. Maybe she was going to kick him out of the house so she could have it herself- she had said that she wanted the house when he died.

"Yes, out. You can't stay in here all the time. Life goes on, even when you feel like it doesn't, the reality is that it does and no amount of seclusion and isolation is going to change that. Now, get up. I am going to take you to Port Angeles." Bella said, stepping back and standing up straighter, crossing her arms over her chest. I had a feeling that even if I said no that I would end up at Port Angeles. So sighing, I nodded my head but made no move to get up from the corner I had spent, what felt like, a lifetime moping in.

"Great!" Bella exclaimed, her happy persona returning as quickly as if her emotions were controlled by a switch. She reached down and grabbed my hand, forcing me to stand up. If I didn't I had no doubt that Bella would resort to pulling my arm until it came out of its socket.

Bella had lead me to her old, red Chevy truck, locking my front door behind me (about a week after I met her, she had helped herself to the spare key). Minutes later we were on the road driving at thirty miles an hour, which was probably about as fast as this piece of junk could travel.

"What are we going to do in Port Angeles?" I asked breaking the silence of the car ride.

"I have a college induction day." Was Bella reply.

I groaned in disgust. Just what he wanted, to be around a bunch of snobby educated people. "Then why the hell do I have to go?"

"Because you need to get out of the house and I need to keep my sanity."

"Oh yeah and how is my being at you college induction day going to keep you sane?" I shock back.

"When I get there, the college is going to be filled with people who came from school not far from it. That means I am going to be the shiny new toy that everybody wants to play with. At least with you there, you can repel most of the idiots and bitches."

The thought of anybody 'playing' with Bella irked me to no end. She was no ones toy. I didn't bother replying so the rest of the ride there was mostly in silence except for the occasional comment here and there.

**Sam's POV**

It was around mid-day when me and the rest of the pack decided to pay a visit to Paul once again. They needed him. For some unknown reason more and more vampires have been flooding their land and Paul was their best fighter. He was a natural and his wolf is one of the most powerful in the pack.

I went to Paul's house with a pre-planned speech on how much me and the pack need him and if that didn't convince Paul then Jared and Jake were with me ready to drag Paul out kicking and screaming if they had too.

"Jake. Jared. Lets go!" I called and moments later my two pack mates jogged over to me and we began to run through the forest towards Paul's house.

"He's not going to like you telling him what to do." Jake said through the pack link.

Sam growled, "If he fights then I will be forced to Alpha order him." After all it was Paul's job to protect the reservation just as much as it is our job. Me and my brothers were didn't choose this life but it is the one that the spirits have given us, so that must mean that they did this for a reason.

"I agree. There must be a reason for the spirits to do such a thing. Imprinting is suppose to be absolute, both sides are suppose to feel the pull. I don't understand why Rachel could have betrayed Paul. Kim and Emily could never to such a thing, you should know that Sam. Emily tried to resist but she couldn't. So they question is, why could Rachel?" Jared spoke after catching my thoughts.

"Maybe because she is a heartless sl-"

"Jacob!" I growled a warning.

"What it is true isn't it?" The young alpha barked back.

"She is your sister..." I reasoned. She was his family and always would be no matter what.

"She isn't my sister anymore." Me and Jared felt Jake's pain, anger and confusion. It hurt him to know that his sister had betrayed his pack mate. It angered him to know that his sister had chosen another, many others, over Paul. However he was also as confused as the rest of the pack and pack mates. Confused as to how Rachel resisted the pull towards her imprinter. I just hoped that the spirits knew what they were doing.

Eventually, the three wolves made it to Paul's house and phased back. There was no truck in the drive way, so Bella must have either left early or had yet to arrive. I wondered slightly, however that had affected Paul. Bella had been spending a lot to time with our grieving pack member and, in a way, I was thankful to her. Bella had did in one week what the rest of the pack couldn't accomplish in one month. She got Paul to eat, to drink something other than beer, to shower... If I hadn't known any better I would think that Bella was an angel. However I did know better and it was obvious that angels don't exist and, if they did, they would never have a mouth like hers.

I swear Bella knows as many cusses as Paul and that is a lot, but I suppose you would have to know a lot of colorful language to hold your own against Paul.

The three of us walked up to the door and I reached for the handle, turning it in my grasp, surprised to find that it was locked. Paul never locked the door. Not even when he left the house. The reservation was like a family, a close knit society. You could leave your front door wide open and head to Forks for an hour, come back and everything will be exactly how you left it.

Frowning I banged my fist against the door. "Paul, open up! It's Sam."

I waited a moment but heard no answer of movement. Concentrating harder, I found that there was no heart beats from within the house. "I think he has gone out." I said, not trying to suppress my shock and awe.

"Out!" The two wolves beside me said in a similar tone.

"How?" Jared whispered to himself, but with our wolf senses me and Jake heard him as clearly as if he had spoken normally.

"Bella." Came Jake's answer and I had to agree. Bella is probably the only person who could achieve such a feet. I didn't know how she did it, but she did, and deep within me I felt a spark of relief... and hope. Maybe this imprint won't kill him after all, maybe things could be almost normal again. The thought of that almost normal reality came to me, bring with it excitement. Oh how I really wanted that almost normal.

We all wanted that almost normal.

Turning back to Jared and Jacob, I said, "I think we should come back tomorrow or something. I don't know how long Paul will be out for." The two wolves nodded their heads in agreement and we all jogged off into the forest, where we stripped and phased, heading back to my house.

**Bella's POV**

"So?" I asked as I stretched my arms above my head. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" I couldn't stop myself from smirking. Paul had in fact enjoyed it much more than I had, however I think it was mainly because we got free food.

"It was okay." Came his reply.

"Good." I replied walking towards my beat-up truck. The college car park was full of many cars, all of which were in far better condition that her's. Maybe she could get someone to fix it up a little. I sighed seeing the traffic quickly build up, it was going to be awhile before I could get out of my parking space let alone get home.

Turning around so I face Paul fully and so that I was walking backwards. I told him, "I'm glad you came, it would have been a terrible experience if you hadn't." I smile, my mind thinking back to a number of people that eyed Paul wearily and stepped out of his way. Yes, I was right. Paul warded away the idiots, but unfortunately he couldn't ward away the brainless. I had found that out when the blond, baby-faced boy walked up to me, completely ignoring Paul, and started asking me out. What was his name?... Oh yeah, Mike.

"Of course, what are friends for." Paul said, I could see the shock on his face as he had finished the sentence, obvious he had not meant to say that. However he did and it made me smile wider.

"Great, you are my first friend in Forks... Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked in a mock seriousness, adding a little bit of panic into my voice.

"Ha ha." Paul said sarcastically, "It is a great honor to be my friend."

This I quirked my eyebrow at, "Oh really." I challenged, then shook my head. "Get in the truck."

**Hey, next chapter! Thank you so much for the help, honeybun37876, A600 and guest. I really appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter. How was it? Did you like the changing of POV's. **

**Please keep bringing forward suggestion, I will definitely need the occasional kick of inspiration every now-and-then. **

**Please comment!**


	7. In the shadows

**Chapter 6**

**PPOV**

"Why do you do this?" I suddenly questioned.

"Do what?" Bella asked from the other end of my sofa. We were both watching TV and eating popcorn, not really wanting to go out anywhere.

"From the very beginning, you have tried to help me. Why?" This was the thing that confused me the most. I know that the excuse about wanting my house was a lie, so that really did leave the question, why? For the first few weeks I ignored her, I was unsociable, unhygienic and depressed. So why would she help a complete stranger like me. "For all you know I could be someone bad, a criminal. So why?" I turned to face her, allowing Bella to see the desperate confusion in my eyes and hear the pleading in my voice. I needed to know why she was here, sitting beside me. Did she pity me? Did she want a reward? Or did she just think of me as some charity case.

"Why... Does there really have to be a reason why I do the things I do?" Bella asked and I felt my heart sink in my chest. I don't understand why her words make me feel this way... It was only her and Rachel that now gave me emotions. Me and my wolf saw everything else as unnecessary. Except them.

"I, I just need to know." I whispered in a way that was uncharacteristic of me. Only Bella and Rachel saw these sides of me.

"Okay, um." Bella thought and she began chewing on her lip. She always did that when she was thinking really hard. "I suppose you could say I saw something in you... and it reminded me of me. Besides who says that some people are good and some are bad. In my experience people are both. They are never black or white, they are grey. I believe that inside us there are two dogs fighting, the good and the bad. Which one wins?"

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer her strange riddle. However Bella just looked into my eyes and smiled. "The one you feed the most. Everyone has a good side, just as everyone has a bad side, but it is they who choose which side to bring to the surface." SSNNNAP! Once again Bella began to shine in a new light and Rachel's light began to dim within me. My world had changed slightly and I was happy that for once the change was for the better.

Giving Bella a small smile, I turned back to the TV, not even registering what we were watching. All my mind could do was agree with the brunettes logic. At one point in my life, my father did have a good side but after he was fired and began drinking me and my family only ever saw the bad side. However does that mean that Bella has a bad side berried deep within her, after all I have only seen her good side. My mind flashed back to the memory of Bella's eyes darkening with some unknown emotion, was that her bad side?

Hours later, Bella stood up from the sofa and stretched, my wolf eyes picking up the popping cracks her barely used muscles made. "Well, I best go home. I will be starting college tomorrow."

I nodded my head sorrowfully and walked Bella out of my house. Now that she was starting college she wouldn't be coming around as often that thought made his heart sink.

The sky had darkened into a deep blue and the stars began to glow. The moon hung high in the sky, an almost perfect disk, bleaching the land in a ghost-like replica of daytime. Something about this atmosphere didn't seem right. I could feel it, it was like the fates where trying to give me a message. Something bad was going to happen. Through my wolf I could feel its dread. Dread for someone important to it, but who was it? Bella? Or Rachel? What was going to happen? And who would it happen to?

**BPOV**

I drove home in the dark letting me truck headlights illuminate the way. Yeah, I still haven't gotten a knew car, but I will. The only noises I could hear was the growl of my truck engine and my own occasional yawn. Around me I couldn't really see much. I was surrounded by darkness and the moon made the shadows seem to linger more than they should. I knew that I was being paranoid, I always did when it came to the dark unknown. I always let my imagination get the better of me. My mind quickly flashed back to a few of my shower curtain moments and my hesitance about looking in a mirror when I was in the dark. These fears were stupid, and I know it, but it doesn't stop my instinct from rearing its head.

Sighing, I shook my head, trying to shake away my thoughts and to some degree it worked.

Focusing back on the road, I drove. I drove and I drove. Refusing to look into the shadows of the ghostly trees and refusing to let my imagination to force me to. However my imagination didn't stop the slight panic I felt when my truck gave a spluttering cough.

"Oh no, no, no." I said out loud, hitting the steering wheel as I continued to push my truck further. However this only proved to increase my trucks coughing fit as it spluttered and jerked along the road. "Dammit, you stupid truck! Keep going!"

The truck groaned to a stop, as if replying to me. "No! I didn't mean it, you're not stupid. Just keep going." I begged, my eyes watering as I gazed out into the trees. The road was deserted, not even the forest animals made any noise.

Pulling in a shaky breath, I went to reach from my phone that was lying on the passenger seat. It was then that I heard it. The crunch of leaves and the creak of a tree trunk. I held my breath waiting for more sounds to come, waiting for another crunch of leaves, but nothing reached my ears. Maybe it was an animal. However when my hand wrapped around my phone I heard the noises again. First was the crunch of leaves, then was the creak of a tree and then silence.

With trembling hands, I flipped open my cell and began to search my contacts for a name. I sighed when I clicked on the contact labelled 'Paul' and pressed the call button, quickly pressing the phone to my ear. I heard the noises again. Crunch, creak, silence.

It didn't take long for Paul to pick up.

"Hey, Bella. Are you okay?" He asked urgency twinging his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply sounding more calm than I was actually feeling. "My truck just broke down. Could you by any chance pick me up?" I bit my lip.

"Sure Bella, where are you?"

"About half a mile out."

"You seriously need a new truck."

I looked out into the blackness and replied darkly, "Don't I know it."

Crunch, creak, silence. I felt my body stiffen slightly, the sounds were getting louder. "Okay, I be there soon Bella." Crunch, creak. "Bella, are you okay?" Crunch. Creak. "Bella!"

"Paul..." I whispered into the phone. "I think something is out here."

Crunch. Creak. Crunch. Creak.

"Bella, just stay where you are?"

I snorted into the phone, my muscles were so tense that ever if I wanted to move I would find myself frozen in place. "Of course." And with that the line went dead and I heard a howl echo in the distance. I didn't know if Paul had been the one to hang up but all I knew was that everything was silent for a few moments and then...

Crunch, creak. Crunch, creak. Crunch, creak. Crunch, creak. Crunch, creak.

I thumbled with my phone, pressing a random button, which caused the phone to light up. When I shined the phones glow out of the truck window, in the direction of the sound and I could stop my shriek of fear. He smirked at me, showing all his teeth. It was one of the psychotic smirks that cause bile to rise from my stomach and burn my throat. It caused a shiver of disgust to rake its way up and down my spine... and it caused my eyes to water with tears.

I dropped my phone, not caring where it landed, and quickly clicked the locks of the trucks door. I thanked God that the locks were the one things working properly in this piece of crap.

"Bellaaaa." The man taunted from outside the truck. I felt the vehicle around me jerk as the man pulled roughly on the door handle only to find that it wouldn't open. "Bellaaaa, open the door. Bellaaaa."

My body began to tremble even more. My mind racing with questions: How did he find me? When did he get here? What did he want? However all I could hear was his sickening voice as he called my name as if he were calling for a frightful animal. I pulled my knees to my chest, pushed the heels of my hands into my ears and squeezed my eyes tightly closed, before resting my forehead on my knees. Effectively blocking out the world around me.

I didn't hear the smashing of glass as he broke the drivers side window but I felt it. However I refused to move, even when I felt a cold, callus hand wrap around my upper arm. I didn't hear the angry, feral roar of a black wolf but I did feel the hand being ripped off my arm and then everything was silent, unmoving.

**Jacob's POV**

I felt it when my pack brother had shifted and I felt the urgency as he howled into the night. It finally felt as if the pack was whole again. The feel of Paul's mind, no matter how depressed and angry it was, brushing against my mind was soothing to my wolf. Our brother was back. After almost a year, our brother was back...

My mind soon slipped into action and began to follow Paul. Bella was endanger and Paul wasn't at his best. He was letting his beast do most of the work, which was strange. The beast shouldn't be this attached to Bella, it already had an imprint. Yet I could feel it. Paul's wolfs desire to protect Isabella Swan. Maybe Paul's human feelings had leaked over to the wolf. Or maybe, with the way Bella had been nursing Paul, the wolf had began to see her as part of the pack.

Either way it had brought Paul back.

"What's going on, I heard someone howl?" Sam's alpha voice seeped into my mind, however I didn't need to answer. Sam had felt it, the link to Paul's mind open. "Paul phased."

"Yeah, isn't that great." I replied through the mind link. "Although, I believe the only reason he phased is because..."

"Bella is in trouble. Yeah, I can hear his wolf." Sam replied and I sighed. It is really hard remembering that we don't need to explain everything when we are phased.

Sam, obviously ignoring my thought said. "Lets go, we might need to back him up." And with that the two wolves sprinted in the direct of Paul and Bella. Seconds after they did they felt Leah and Seth phase in and join the ranks and then shortly after Jared, Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin.

**Hey, guys crippsy2 gave me the idea for this chapter. The person who was outside Bella's truck will be revealed in a later chapter but I will tell you know that he isn't a vampire. However he is someone from Bella dark past. **

**I hope you liked the chapter, please tell me what you think.**

**Just a question I would like to ask you all: If you could witness an event past, present or future, what would it be? I think I would like to to witness the creation of the world. That would be a great thing to watch, what about you?**


	8. Rescue run

**Chapter 7**

_Previously: "Paul..." I whispered into the phone. "I think something is out here."_

_Crunch. Creak. Crunch. Creak. _

_"Bella, just stay where you are?"_

_I snorted into the phone, my muscles were so tense that ever if I wanted to move I would find myself frozen in place. "Of course." _

**PPOV**

My eyes darkened and my body quaked with rage. I didn't notice that I had crushed the phone until I looked at it an growled in deep frustration. I didn't even make it to the door before I burst into my wolf form, charging like a crazed bull in the direction Bella was in.

I had to find her. I knew something bad was going to happen. Why didn't I stay with her? In my mind, I snorted. It was because I was torn between who I should keep safe. I was an idiot. Now that I thought about it, I didn't understand why I was torn in the first place. It isn't that hard of a decision to decide between the person who rejected you and the person who saved you, was it? Inside my wolf growled his confusion and his anger, as they ran through the trees so fast that they were just green/ brown blurs. My paws sunk into the saturated mud and then flicked it into the air as I ran. And ran. And ran.

Must get to Bella, my wolf's mind screamed. Must save Bella.

SNAP!

I felt it again, but this time the world didn't shine as bright, however it was as if I could feel Bella a little bit more. It was almost like with Rachel, except weaker but with the promise of more. Why was this happening now? Why was mine and Rachel's bond slowly breaking? How was it even possible? Should I be feeling these things from Bella? No, I shouldn't, I couldn't. Sam said the imprint was impossible to break and everyone else who imprinted has agreed? But didn't Rachel choosing to lay with another count as breaking the imprint?

I didn't know.

I didn't understand.

We both didn't, me and my wolf.

I didn't even realize that my pack had been running at my heels until I dragged myself from my thoughts. However, honestly, he didn't care were his pack was. Bella sent was stronger now, she was so close, I was so close. If anyone got between me, my wolf and her, I knew that they would probably die a gruesome and painful death. I just wasn't as controlled as I use to be, and that was saying something since I didn't have much control before.

"No kidding." Jacobs voice entered my mind, causing my wolf to growl. "Don't worry man, we won't get between you and Bella."

That eased my wolf, but only slightly. In my wolf's mind Jake's promise was like a prisoner promising not to escape if the guard fell asleep with the keys close by.

"Thanks man, love the vote of confidence." Jake said but I ignored it as my wolf form burst into the road where Bella's truck sat.

"Open the door, Bellaaaaa." My ears twitched at the sound of a males voice in the area. Then there was a smash of glass, which I assumed was one of Bella's windows.

For a second, all I saw was red. I growled, menacingly and all my muscles tensed then sprang into action. I will tear him to piece, shatter his bones, crush his body between my jaws. I will kill him.

"Paul, stop!" A voice shouted through my rage but I ignored it. I was to blood thirsty and the man was so close to Bella, too close.

"PAUL, ENOUGH, STOP!" Sam voice rang with the alpha order and my arms and legs buckled beneath me.

The man now lay on his back, blood pooling from both his arms where my claws had held him down. His blood smelt revolting, like iron and disease. I still wanted to kill him.

"Paul, enough." Sam voice came softer. "Bella needs you."

It was those three words that dimmed the red anger in my heart. Bella. SNAP! Another link to Rachel was cut and placed on Bella, she was slowly, but surely, becoming my world. And I realized that that thought didn't scare me as much as it had the first time, when Rachel had become my world.

My gaze flickered to the drivers seat of the old red Chevy, Bella. Her long brown hair curtained her face and most of her body from his view. Her elbows stuck out as if she were squeezing her head, or blocking out the noise. It was then that I felt guilty. Had she heard it? Had she heard the mans agonized screams? Was she scared of him now?

I hesitantly phased back into my human form and pulled on my trousers. Quil and Embry had only dragged the man away, or nudged him with their nostrils, forcing the terrified man into a sprint. They other pack members had faded back into the shadows of the forest.

"Bella." I said barely audibly as I walked closer to the truck. She didn't answer and fear curled its way into my gut. "Bella." I called a bit louder. As I reached out to touch her, her body jerked back wildly and her eyes flickered wildly around her.

"P-Paul." She whispered, her voice cracking in a very un-Bella-like way.

"Yes, Bella. I'm h-" I couldn't get the last word out because Bella had launched herself from the truck seat and into my chest, making me stumble back a bit. Even werewolf strength had nothing against a surprise attack.

"Oh God." She breathed hysterically into my chest, trembling slightly in fear. "Where is he? Is he gone? Please tell me he's gone?"

Slowly, cautiously, I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. "Yeah, he's gone."

Both me and Bella breathed a sigh of relief, but for two every different reasons. Bella was relieved because the threat was finally gone and I was relieved because it was obvious that she hadn't seen or heard anything that had just taken place. Either that or she was to tramatised to remember, my darker side spoke making itself known once more. However I chose to ignore it. This was a knew life for me and I wasn't going to waste it listening to my dark thoughts all the time.

**Pack mind POV**

"Did you feel that?" Quil asked through the pack link as they ran back to their homes.

"Yeah... Is it what I think it is?" Seth asked as Leah's mind whispered, "Imprint."

"NO!" Sam barked. "That is not possible. Paul already has an imprint and Bella doesn't have any tribal blood."

"Then how do you explain that Sam. It wasn't the feeling of an everyday crush, or love interest." Leah growled and the entire pack knew why. If Paul's imprint was really broke then that meant that Sam and Emily's imprint could have been broken. Sam could have been with Leah.

"The Jejak kedua." Collins mind thought.

"The what?" Asked the rest of the pack except Brady, who knew what Collin was referring to.

"It was something were talked about in class. Someone had read somewhere about the Jejak Kedua and had asked about it. Apparently it was a legend that was hidden by the tribe long ago because of the chaos it caused between the tribe woman." Collin told them, before Brady cut in.

"Yeah, it was a legend about fate giving you a second."

"A second what?" Jared asked, curious.

"Imprint."

This caused most of the pack to stop running. This wasn't possible, the legend had to be false. Why would the tribe hide such a legend? What havoc had it caused? Each pack had thoughts on the topic and those thoughts ran through their mind and, thus, into the packs mind.

"A second imprint." Jake said in awe.

"No." Embry said, "A second chance."

**PPOV**

Bella continued to grip onto me so tightly that her knuckles were bone white and her fists were shaking from the strain.

"Bella, it's okay. You're okay." I told here, reaching for her hands. Instantly her shaking stopped and Bella released a long, calming breath.

"I-I know. I just never thought I would see HIM again."

I frowned at her answer. Did this mean that she knew him? What kind of relationship were they in? Why would the man go as far a to assault her? "Bella." My voice sounded dark and serious. "Who was he?"

"Riley." Came Bella's one worded answer. Her voice was filled with so much hate and anger and fear that it channeled through her and into me, causing me to shake. The wolf saw this as a threat. Bella was upset and the wolf wanted to destroy the thing that caused her pain.

"Bella, what did he do to you?" The question barely came out. In fact she was silent for so long I thought that Bella didn't hear me. I opened my mouth to ask her again, but stopped when her reply finally came.

"He assaulted me."

**Hey guys, another chapter posted. I would like to thank me reviewers and those for answering my (really weird) question. (Sorry, about that. I was asked that question by a friend and began to wonder about what others replies would be.)  
**

**I hope you don't mind, but I would like to shared some of those answers:**

**crippsy2: I'm going to comment on all three! A past event would be watching how my parents met and fell in love, a present event would be finding out the lottery numbers! and a future event would be to see what the world would be like in a hundred years-technology wise.**

**Mandy may: If I could witness something from the past, it would be a tie from watching how dinosaurs actually looked and existed and watching the pyramids being constructed.**

**Child of dreams: My birth. **

**jbdmcmahan2000: I think that I would like to see one of the miracles that Jesus Christ preformed.  
**


End file.
